brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romantic Involvement
Romantic Life There's more to life than just combat and bad breaks. Romance is also part of living. If you're here, you had some romantic action as your major event this year. Start by finding out HOW IT WORKED OUT, below: HOW IT WORKED OUT Roll one, then go to that section: 1-8 Happy love affair (go back to LIFE Events, and add 800 XP) 9-10 Tragic love affair 11-14 Love Affair with problems 15-17 Fast Affairs and Hot Dates (go back to LIFE Events, and add 800 XP) 18-20 Life got COMPLICATED ---- TRAGIC LOVE AFFAIR Roll 1d20: 1-2 Lover died in accident (Add 800 XP) 3-4 Lover mysteriously vanished (Add 700 XP) 5-6 It didn't work out (Add 800 XP) 7-8 A personal goal or vendetta came between you (Add 800 XP) 9-10 Lover kidnapped (Add 800 XP) 11-12 Lover went insane (Add 900 XP) 13-14 Lover committed suicide (Add 700 XP) 15-16 Lover killed in a fight (Add 700 XP) 17-18 Rival cut you out of the action (Add 800 XP) 19-20 Lover imprisoned or exile (Add 900 XP) Go To MUTUAL FEELINGS (and you can also RATE YOUR DATE if you feel like it) ---- LOVE AFFAIR WITH PROBLEMS Roll 1d20: 1-2 Your lover's friends/family hate you (Add 700 XP) 3-4 Your lover's friends/family would use any means to get rid of you (Add 1000 XP) 5-6 Your friends/family hate your lover (Add 700 XP) 7-8 One of you has a romantic rival (Add 700 XP) 9-10 You are separated in some way (Add 600 XP) 11-12 You fight constantly (Add 800 XP) 13-14 You're professional rivals (Add 700 XP) 15-16 One of you is insanely jealous (Add 700 XP) 17-18 One of you is "messing around" (Add 700 XP) 19-20 You have conflicting backgrounds and families (Add 600 XP) RATE YOUR DATE, then go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll for Next Year. ---- COMPLICATED Roll 1d20: 1-2 Someone got preg and now you have a kid (Add 1300 XP; child support) 3-7 Your old lover just secretly showed up (Add 800 XP) 8-10 Their old Lover just secretly showed up (Add 800 XP) 11-13 One of you had a kid in the past and they just showed up (Add 800 XP) 14-16 You have a terrible secret you’re hiding from them (Add 800 XP) 17-18 An old enemy of yours just showed up (Add 1100 XP) 19-20 An old enemy of theirs just showed up (Add 800 XP) RATE YOUR DATE, then go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll for Next Year. ---- RATE YOUR DATE Was it worth the pain? Move over to the Physical Description and Motivations Sections and make a few rolls to find out what your lover was like and then go to MUTUAL FEELINGS to decide whether you'd do it all over again if he/she walked back into your life. Because with your luck, it might just happen. ---- MUTUAL FEELINGS Choose or roll one: 1-2 They still love you 3-4 You still love them 5-6 You still love each other 7-8 You hate them 9-10 They hate you 11-12 You hate each other 13-14 You're friends 15-16 No feeling's either way; it's over 17-18 You like them, they hate you 19-20 They like you, you hate them When done, go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page